Living on the Cutting Edge!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Living on the Cutting Edge! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: (Suddenly an Ultra Wormhole - - - - - - - Philmac: Good, no one is around. Emerl, Ash and everybody is gonna love this. (Philmac Philmac: Oh man, Thanks to Mallow and Lillie's help, This fruit salad is gonna be so good in the history of Alola! ( Philmac: (Shocked) WHAAAAAAAAT?!?! (We cut to see - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Living on the Cutting Edge! Ash Ketchum: Professor Kukui: Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: There's Philmac. Where have you been, we were just starting-- Philmac: AHHH!!!! (Philmac grabs Mark and shaking him like crazy) Philmac: YOU DID THIS! YOU REALLY DID THIS! (Philmac grabs Mark behind him and did suplex a on him) Howlcrusher: Calm down Philmac, Mark didn't do anything wrong. (Philmac picks up Howlcrusher) Howlcrusher: Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down! Philmac: SURE! (Philmac throw Howlcrusher in the garbage can) Howlcrusher: Not cool! (Howlcrusher change into beast mode and growls at Philmac Philmac: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!! Mark EVO: I don't know you're freaking out but I'm gonna make you stop! Howlcrusher: (Growls) (Philmac, Mark and Howlcrusher were about to fighting each other until Emerl use Anti-Magic Protection Shield to stop them.) Emerl: That's enough fighting you three. Philmac: Let me go, dude! - - Philmac: SOME FOOL JUST CUT UP ALL THE FRUITS I PICKED EARLIER! - - (An emergency bell ring Professor Kukui: - - - Lusamine: - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokemon. A Grass and Steel type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Out of my way whatever your name is!! (Philmac push Viren away - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Kartana! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket & the Villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sam's Fletchinder evolves into Talonflame. - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends)